Discovering Destiny
by tvwr8tur
Summary: The demise of Lionel Luthor had brought upon unexpected hardships which Lena and Kara attempt to work through together as they build their way toward a future where they can walk hand in hand in the light. The continuation of the what if Lena and Kara met when they were younger series! Part 3 of Adult Aspirations.


Hello all!

XXXX

It's always fascinating to her, how dark and light begins to blur, as she zips right through the clouds. When she's this high the sounds below her are faint, like a voice softly whispering peaceful musings in her ears. When she's this fast, the sun and stars blend seamlessly. She doesn't know where it ends and where it begins. It's a scene she's tried to capture on canvas but can never do justice. She shakes her head free of her creative thoughts, all too aware that this isn't the time to daydream.

She has a date to keep.

She looks below to check if she's nearing her intended destination, peering into her phone just to make sure she hasn't overshot her destination since farmlands tend to look similar from this distance.

She doesn't have a lot of opportunities to test her super speed so it isn't a surprise when she's a few miles away from her intended location. She smiles, not only because she's almost there, but also because she only went under the pinned address by two miles, her shortest missed distance yet.

She hovers just above the clouds, careful not to alert the populace below her of her presence. Her slowed speed allows her to have more accuracy.

At this pace she can easily recognize the familiar landmarks below. The blonde blur slowly makes her descent toward the open balcony doors, smiling when she crosses the threshold because there on the couch lays her change of clothes which consists of an oversized shirt with the CERN logo plastered across the front.

She quickly sheds herself of her clothes and changes into the shirt before floating downstairs, towards the sweet aroma that's mixed in with the delightful scent of freshly made pot stickers wafting through the air.

The sight that greets her never ceases to spread warmth from her chest to the tips of her fingers.

The love of her life stands in the middle of the kitchen, preparing their meal yet again. It's a sight she hasn't seen for far too long. She floats slowly to her cook, the woman she's been in love since her teenaged years, the woman she's secretly been calling her girlfriend; Lena Luthor.

"You're here." the smile she receives makes the hassle of hiding instantly worth it.

"I missed you." Kara grins as she floats toward her girlfriend, quickly wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, hugging her from behind as Lena continues to stir the saucepan. "So much." she murmurs on the crook of the shorter woman's neck. "I always miss you." Kara dips her head down to capture her love's lips. It's a sentiment shared by the genius as well. She's quick to melt into the blonde's strong embrace, relishing the feeling of Kara's lips against her own, of the Kryptonian's hands treading carefully down her waist before settling on her hips to pull her closer. "Longest eight months of my life." she breathes against the shorter woman's lips.

"I know." though they've never spoken it aloud, they both recognize that there's too much at stake. If even one person sees the famous Lena Luthor with some unknown woman, well Kara's certain she won't be unknown for much longer.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to cross the pond to where you are more frequently." she expresses her apologies, eyes flashing with earnest regret.

"Yeah well trying to run two companies while working on your experiments can be time consuming." Kara responds with an understanding smile because she knows Lena's doing everything in her power to secure their future together.

"I'm only running one." McGrath Industries is her pride while she only assists when necessary at Luthor Corp.

"Still…" the Kryptonian knows her love has busied herself, hurrying toward the finish line, earning enough merits to keep her blood family's company stay relevant in the industry, while helping her brother uphold the Luthor Legacy like Lionel wanted, all while maintaining their long distance love affair. "It's a lot of work." her baby blues trace the outline of her beloved's face.

"We both know something about hard work, don't we Ms. Double major?" Lena teases gently, stopping Kara from treading down that guilt paved road because she know she isn't the only one working her ass off for their future. "What is it?" those baby blues remained trained on her person.

Lena has only grown more beautiful, her skin still moon kissed, lips still their vibrant red, but gone now was all the traces of baby fat from her cheeks. Her cheekbones have become more pronounced and her jawline even more exquisite, Kara observes as she lifts her hand to caress the genius's face. Lena leans into her touch.

"That tiny screen doesn't hold your beauty any justice." Kara can't help but reply, cheeks ablaze.

And it's Lena's turn to take in the sight before her as she smiles fondly at the beauty before her because even though they've been together for years and know each other extremely well, the floating blonde still hasn't lost her innate innocence. She remains as pure and kind hearted as when they met on the beach all those years ago.

"And you're still absolutely breathtaking." she pulls those intoxicating lips toward her own for one more kiss before gently pushing the taller woman away. "Please set the table."

"As you wish."

Kara does as she's asked, using her powers to zip fly back and forth, setting the table easily. She isn't worried about being caught because the wonderful caretakers of their fortress, Beth and James, have been sent on vacation by her girlfriend yet again.

She helps Lena bring their meal toward the patio where they can have a romantic dinner under the moonlight surrounded by the sounds of the waves gently making contact with the shore. The Kryptonian places the still hot containers on the table before making her way toward the wine cellar and returning with one of Lena's favorite vintages and two glasses.

Kara expertly pours the wine into their containers, placing it in front of Lena who smirks appreciatively.

They begin their meal, talking animatedly about anything and everything they possibly can. Lena laughs while Kara recalls the story of her clumsiness, how she broke the shower at the dorms her first year, while the raven haired genius shares a tale of how she not so accidentally caused a foam explosion in boarding school that rendered the headmaster's office uninhabitable for an entire month.

Kara basks in this feeling, knowing that Lena would never fault her for slipping and using her powers every now and again. She doesn't have to be the utterly unnoticeable Kara Danvers with Lena. While Lena knows Kara will never judge her for being mischievous. The blonde knows the heiress is only letting off steam because all her life she's been under so much pressure. With Kara, Lena doesn't have to be the flawless unaffected Luthor.

Only in the presence of the other can they be who they truly are.

"Thank you for flying out here again." Lena murmurs once their laughter's subsided and they've cleared the dishes.

"Any opportunity I can take to be with you, you know I'm there." Kara replies without preamble as she puts away the last plate into the dishwasher. These moments aren't as frequent as the Kryptonian would like them to be but the Kryptonian knows things are far from simple between herself and the Luthor. She reaches toward Lena's wrist, her fingers caressing the Kyrptonian metal, before settling on the mark where her family crest is covered by a removable seal. "Always."

"Always." Lena tries her best to see Kara.

It doesn't happen as often as she wants, having missed more than a few holidays in between. There had been one instance where they didn't see each other for a whole year but she made a vow to herself to always have, even if only a week, the summer off for herself and Kara.

It is tradition after all.

After dinner, they retreat to their room where Kara grabs the package she'd left on the nightstand before she changed. She hands gift wrapped item to the raven haired beauty who eagerly accepts it, tearing away at the paper concealing its contents.

Inside laid a leather bound copy of a tale that captivated the CEO. Lena trails her fingers over the blood red embossed lettering of the title, _Carmilla_.

"I know you generally hate the covers of the other books," so she had one custom made. "And I may have taken some liberties with regards to the illustrations." she'd been inspired after watching the cancelled _Dracula_ series so the sinful siren of the shadows and the unknowing victim Lena sees across the page looks similar to Lucy Westenra and Mina Murray.

"Lucy and Mina." the genius had also watched the show the Kryptonian had raved about it. "I hope you've taken liberties with the ending as well."

"I only took liberties with the drawings." she doesn't feel she could do the words justice. "And I also got another present for you, well it's more for the both of us." Kara fishes something out of her bag and hands a picture to Lena. "Public transportation and painting canvases don't really mix." Kara explains. "The last time I let the gallery pick up one of my paintings, the movers dented the wall in my apartment and well, I can't exactly fly down to gallery with my works in tow." her apartment had been located close to the campus but since she'd been recruited to paint a few pieces for a gallery downtown, it became apparent that her walk to everywhere routine would simply not mix with her sideline trade. "The tow truck company said she'd get here tomorrow," she know she could have driven from National City but she hadn't wanted to waste two hours on a trip to Midvale. Every minute is precious when they're shared so far and few in between. "I figure you can check her out," she knows Lena would have been offended if she'd gotten the classic mini checked out by another mechanic, "Fix her up if needed," she'd been assured that the car was in running condition but Lena's opinion weighs far more than some car dealer's words. "And then you can teach me a little about car maintenance."

Kara recognizes Lena's not an easy person to give gifts to because well, what does one get for someone who can have whatever they want at the snap of her fingers? While she knows whatever gift she gives will be treasured by the genius, she still wants it to be meaningful. The years have taught Kara that the best gifts to bestow upon her magnificent girlfriend were shared experiences that they would both commit to memory.

So the Kryptonian's main goal is make sure that they have plenty activities to do when they're together, ones that succeed in strengthening their bond, and almost always she includes a task that one or possibly both of them, have yet to partake in.

"It's absolutely perfect." it's yet another activity they could do together. "Bess now has a little girlfriend of her own!" Lena exclaims, immediately imagining the day their two trucks will be parked in the same garage side by side. "Thank you, Kara." these gifts aren't just trinkets because Lena understands that they're meant to commemorate their future. "Speaking of gifts," the young Luthor rises from her seat, extending her hand toward the Kryptonian who automatically takes it. She leads the way toward the walk in closet where a sizeable box rests on top of the leather upholstered bench. "I definitely did not forget."

"Lena…" the blonde gasps after opening the rather large container. Inside is a bunch of camera equipment because Kara had mentioned that she's taking a beginner's photography course when her term starts back up. "Thank you so much." money, Kara's learned through their years together, is not something they should ever argue about.

Lena has billions and billions upon billions of it and has made it abundantly clear that what's hers is Kara's as well.

"Only the best for you." it's the least she can do for the bubbly blonde. "It's easy to know what I'm up to most of the time." if Kara wants to look her up, there's an article somewhere covering what she's doing, where she is and going. "I know I'm not able to be with you at all times, but at least this way, I can still be a part of all those moments I miss." she wants to catch a glimpse of what Kara sees. "I would do the same but I'm afraid I don't always have the most picturesque backgrounds." Kara knows when she's not riffling through paperwork she's toiling away in one of her labs.

"All work and no play."

"Worried I'll be a dull girl?"

"You can never ever be dull." the young woman's a genius CEO of the leading technological conglomerate in Europe who posses a candid wit and incomparable elegance. "I just want you to relax every now and then."

"I work so I can relax when I'm with you." Lena reminds and Kara shakes her head, knowing that there's no point in continuing this little debate.

"Okay, but that means this weekend, you're going to try and get at least six full hours of sleep with me." she knows all about Lena's tendency to work the night into day. The older woman nods in compliance. "Where are you headed this time around?" Kara questions as she sees the suitcases in the massive walk in closet.

"I have to head to back to McGrath Industries then I'll be in Metropolis for a while. There are a few things I need to run with the board." Kara knows that Lena doesn't really mean the board of directors but someone else, a certain someone who's on the front page criticizing aliens, specifically Superman, practically every day. "Then I'll be a little closer to where you are this time." Lena discloses, a mischievous grin in her eyes as she smiles a secretive smile that lets Kara know she's up to something.

But Kara isn't worried. Whenever Lena has that look the Kryptonian knows it'll be a surprise of a lifetime, one she's guaranteed to enjoy.

"Close? How close?"

"Close."

"Like within the same state close?" the genius maintains her secretive smirk. "Lena, give me something to go on." Kara pleads if only to satiate her inquisitive mind.

"Kara, what have I said about spoiling dessert?"

"You know my appetite's endless…." bright baby blues twinkle with mischief and Lena can't help but simper because really, Kara can't have forgotten that she too can play this game.

"Perhaps not quite as ravenous as myself."

Their lips meet in a familiar dance as they settle onto the seat. Lena pulls Kara closer, straddling the other woman's lap, her fingers gliding through durable skin and leaving a trail of heat coursing through the pit of the Kryptonian's flesh. Her mouth breaks away from Kara's, trailing her way down to point where the corner of Kara's jaw meets her neck. She applies pressure, biting just like she's eating a nice medium well steak, sinking her teeth into the unbreakable flesh.

"Lena…" Kara moans before flipping Lena over so she can return the favor and her actions are awarded a small hiss of pain from the genius. "I'm sorry," the sound dispels the lustful haze surrounding the Kryptonian's senses.

She's quick to attempt to regain her control, grasping at the torn cushions, as she keeps her eyes shut, careful not to dispel her heat vision or use too much force. Lena's hands remain on her hips, holding the blonde in place to keep her from fleeing in deep regret like she's prone to do whenever she gets too wrapped up in Lena and slips.

"Don't be." she whispers comfortingly as she smiles at the taller woman. The genius has grown accustomed to these moments and despite the fact that she'll be sporting a rather large bruise tomorrow, she never regrets these instances. Though she knows the same cannot be said for the Kryptonian who always seems to want to crawl into a hole and isolate herself in regret. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." it's really her own fault for instigating the incident.

"Why?" she's the one whose genetic make-up is making it impossible for them to engage in carnal activities.

"I'm not exactly an unwilling participant so it's not like I will ever complain." she reminds, knowing that the younger woman tends to put so much pressure on herself when it comes to this matter. "I want you just as bad as you want me." the truth is shared with her voice heavy with desire. "It's only natural," her tone is gentle as she continues to put Kara at ease. "And honestly I happen to like the fact that I can still make you lose control." she admits and baby blues focus on her reproachfully.

"I hurt you." her eyes are trained on the spot where she's sure a purple mark will be forming by the morning. "I always do."

It's the reason why their amorous activities haven't progressed as far as either of them would like. Kara's control always wavers when things become too heated so she's opted for the clothes on policy in their relationship, not wanting to be too tempted by Lena's supple and oh so inviting flesh any more than she normally is.

"It's called foreplay." the joke is met with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. "Darling you are the last person in this universe who will ever hurt me." she proclaims the truth she knows to be irrefutable. The gravity in her tone and the resolute look in her Kryptonite greens make it impossible for Kara to protest. "It sounds a little insane but when I look at these bruises, pain is the last thing I recognize." she begins. "Whatever marks you leave on my skin I wear proudly because they're a reminder that you're with me, that you're willing to make us work just as much as I am." Lena smiles reassuringly. "This is just another one of those obstacles we're working through together."

"It just seems like I'm making you jump through all these hurdles."

"If you were only human it wouldn't be complicated," Lena knows all too well about that nagging voice in Kara's head. "And if my brother wasn't who he is we could simply be together," she expresses. "If I weren't a Luthor and you weren't Kryptonian there wouldn't be a need to worry and fuss about everything and anything." they both posses obstacles they must overcome. "We both don't lead the most ideal lives."

"I guess it's none of our faults," Kara smirks. "Or is it both of faults?" Lena releases a small chuckle.

"Darling, don't ever wish you were something you aren't because I quite prefer you the way you are now." she runs her knuckles on Kara's cheek before situating her hand on the nape of the Kryptonian's sturdy neck. "Besides, there are still something's we can do…"

Limited, they know, but it's the best they can do at the moment.

Kara responds by carrying her girlfriend bridal style and zipping through the room. She places Lena on the bed that Lena's been calling theirs since the Kara had so effortlessly found her place in the raven haired beauty's heart and wastes no time, quickly enveloping her in an embrace, eager to continue their interrupted session, although with more restraint this time around, as she gently runs her fingers in Lena's silky black tresses.

The bedroom is one of the few places in the entire house that Lena had fortified to better withstand the Kryptonian's abilities.

"Lena," Kara begins as she gazes upon the ethereal goddess in her arms. "I know this is far from the relationship you probably thought we'd have," Lena holds her tongue knowing the Kryptonian is intent on finishing her sentence. "Things between us aren't easy," Lionel Luthor's death had left a strain in their relationship that remains, looming over them in the shape of Lena's older brother, Lex. His name is rarely spoken between them and Kara never presses Lena about the anti-alien movement he founded after their father's demise. "I need you to know I appreciate everything you're doing and that even when I'm not there," she thinks of Lionel's funeral, of how she had to hang back and watch from afar whilst her beloved buried yet another parent. "I'm thinking of you."

The only solace she could provide Lena then was to hold her in the confines of Lena's room in the Luthor mansion. She'd snuck in through the window and put her arms around the girl who'd been orphaned once again. They'd sat together in each other's embrace wordlessly and Kara wished she'd been able to more.

She knows Lena's toiling for them, so that they'll be able to face the unavoidable challenges they'll ultimately be facing.

Kara knows all the risks and has been steeling herself for the onslaught because it's not only Lex they have to worry about. While he is a formidable foe, she has the Danvers's reactions on her plate, not to mention her Kal certainly won't reserve his opinions on the matter.

So while Lena readies for their inevitable confrontation between the Luthor's and the Supers, Kara too has been preparing.

She knows how complicated this whole thing is and that it's also controversial on the not so super side of things. To the inhabitants of Earth she's merely Kara Danvers, an orphan taken in by a family of scientists. To them she's a simple girl from nowhere. To them she's not worth a Luthor's time and while that doesn't really matter to her and Lena, because they could not care less what the rest of the world thinks, she wants to contribute to their relationship as well.

She doesn't want the older woman to deal with the ramifications of being discovered to be dating someone who has no means to take care of her self.

"What we have right now isn't ideal seeing as we spent more time apart than together," Lena holds her eternity in her hands as she grasps onto Kara's hips like a lifeline. "But all these negative aspects," the time apart, the lack of sexual intimacy, Lex, the Danvers, Superman, and whatever else the universe wants to throw their way, "In our relationship are temporary." it's a daily reminder she whispers to herself. "One day I will be able to see you and breathe you in every moment of forever." but until that day comes, they both know they have to be patient.

"I'm with you every step of the way." Kara assures fervently. "I only wish there was more I could do for you."

"There's nothing more I could ever ask from you Kara." the blonde's using her Kryptonian strength in exercising her unending patience and understanding, it seems. "You being with me is more than enough."

"Still…" she wishes she could do something to ease her love's burden.

"Still nothing Kara."

"I just want to make you happy, Lena."

"You always do." Lena's assuring tone leaves to room for argument. "Happy anniversary, zhao."

"Happy anniversary, agra." Kara beams. "I love you, Lena Luthor."

XXXX

I didn't want to be cruel and torture you by making you wait to see what happened with our favorite couple.

Honestly one of the reasons it took me so long to update was because I was debating whether or not I should depict their college years together but then I thought I kind of have to since this whole universe is supposed to show how our favorite couple grows together over the years it's kind of necessary to show their collegiate years and how they manage to cope with not being there for each other as much as they want.

Also, my idiot clumsy self accidentally delete chapter 20 of Surrendering Secrets so I had to rewrite the entire chapter.

Anyway, feel free to drop a line.


End file.
